


Second Year-First Year

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Quick note about the Titles of this series. The first Year label is the one for Alice and Taytum's year at Hogwarts. The second is for Delilah (you will meet her in this part of the series). Using this part's title as an example for clarification "Second year (Alice and Taytum)- First Year (Delilah)"Taytum Potter and Alice Black have survived their First Year at Hogwarts. The Weasly Twins and Taytum continue to play pranks now with a new first-year ally Delilah Greengrass. The young Ravenclaw muggle-born witch proves to be very helpful. Alice seems to retreat further away though surprises are in store for her when Taytum proves to be more stubborn then Alice thought she would be to become Alice's friend.





	1. The Train and The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Delilah  
Still furious that I am going to Hogwarts without her Robin refuses to talk to me the entire car ride to king’s cross station. In the front seats, my parents are having their usual argument about my being a Witch. I sit in silence not wanting to get into my parent’s argument or try to talk to my sister who hates me for leaving her behind. My mind eventually wanders to the amazing experiences I am about to have at Hogwarts. If Hogwarts is anything like Diagon alley I am about to have the time of my life. When we arrive at king’s cross station my father insists on waiting in the car, ensuing in another fight between my parents about saying goodbye to me as a responsible father should. Eventually, he gets out of the car and walks into the station with the family. We watch as a black-haired girl and her sister disappear through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 closely followed by their parents. “This is ridiculous,” my father says as we all walk to the barrier and emerge on platform 9 ¾ “honestly Mark this is fascinating,” my mother says looking around at the owls hooting from their cages, the people carrying broomsticks on their shoulder. Robin is determinately not looking at any of it as I lead the way through the crowd to an open door on to the train and my father helps me rather begrudgingly to lift my trunk onto the train. My mother hugs me kissing my forehead “be careful.” “I will be,” I say looking up at her tear shining eyes. “Pull it together mom. You're embarrassing me.” Robin says eying a red-haired boy as he and his twin say goodbye to their family and get on the train, followed by a brown-haired girl. “Seriously Robin?” I ask following her gaze. Robin turns a face to me which I returned with a smile glad to see my sister back to herself. Though instantly her attitude changes and she grudgingly give me a hug bye. My father nods to me as a farewell and I get on the train. I turn to wave to them but my mother isn’t paying attention because she is telling dad off for not saying a proper goodbye and my sister is too busy looking at her shoes and suppressing tears. I sigh and pick up an end of my trunk starting down the corridor to find a compartment. The twins I saw earlier are sitting in a compartment with the brown-haired girl I saw with them and a dark-skinned black-haired boy I slide the compartment open and the four of them turn to face me. “Can I sit with you?” I ask the girl smiles “course” she says standing and helping to pull my trunk in. “I’m Delilah,” I say extending my hand to the girl when the two of us have taken seats. “Taytum Potter,” she says shaking. “Potter?” I ask. “Yep,” she says turning back to the cards she and the boys had been playing. “Like the famous family potter? I thought only Harry had survived” “he did. I wasn’t in the house at the time.” she says her tone says she doesn’t want to talk about it. “What houses are you in?” I ask mostly to keep my nerves about Hogwarts at bay. “We’re all in Gryffindor,” one of the redheads says “Fred by the way” “George,” his twin says setting down a card causing a small explosion. I jump, “never played exploding snap before?” Fred asks “no. I haven’t. I was raised by muggles.” “so, your Muggle-born?” the other boys ask “Lee you don’t just ask things like that.” the girl chastises “hey I have nothing against Muggle-borns. I thought I was one till my mum told me she was a witch.” Lee says sitting forward “you were raised by muggles to?” I ask. “Yep. I’m half-blood. This lot” he says gesturing to the twins and Taytum “are purebloods” “but couldn’t care less and half-blood” Taytum says. “Though I will warn you don’t advertise that your Muggle-born there are some in the school” “the Slytherins,” George says “that think Muggle-borns shouldn’t be allowed.” taytum continues as though George didn’t say anything. “Slytherin is the house with the dark wizard reputation, isn’t it?” I ask “you know a lot for someone from the outside” Fred says looking up from whatever he and Lee were reading. “I convinced my mom to buy me a copy of Hogwarts a history. I wanted to know everything I could before I came to Hogwarts.” “Well, you clearly know a lot,” the girl says setting a card down causing another small explosion.

Alice  
Taylah leads the group through the train towards the first year dragging around a trunk and an owl cage that is much too large for him. “Oh, look at the little first year.” Taylah calls out “should we help him?” she says her tone getting more and more malicious. The group snickers and I join in knowing Taylah won’t hesitate to turn the group's wrath on me. Taylah walks up to the boy her fourth-year status and height apparent. The first-year attempts to move the trunk out of the way but is unsuccessful, “look at this” Taylah calls “his trunk is bigger than he is.” the group is guffawing at this point. “Do you need help little boy?” Taylah says in a falsely sweet voice. The boy has enough sense to shake his head no, though this doesn’t put an end to Taylah’s fun. “You know we can show you where you belong” Taylah continues “we can give you the friends that you so desperately need” Taylah is taunting at this point and the group is joining in. Just then Percy Weasley walks by taking Taylah’s attention off the first year who tries to scramble away still lugging his trunk and owl. “Weasley!” one of the boys in the group snaps “What are you doing here?” Taylah asks not bothering to keep her distaste out of her tone. Percy looks at the first year now splitting the distance between himself and Taylah, “you know you’re not allowed to terrorize first years.” Percy says to Taylah puffing himself up. “And you’re going to stop me,” Taylah says “I will,” Percy says “you’re not a prefect Weasley” Taylah spits and pushes roughly past the first year sending him stumbling into the wall and making Percy step directly into Taylah’s path. She glares at him, “give up Weasley” she snarls. Percy takes in Taylah’s face and the group behind her two of the boys flexing their muscles menacingly. Percy steps aside and lets Taylah pass.

Taytum  
When the train pulls to a stop, everyone disembarks and the twins’ Lee and I say goodbye to Delilah as she rushes over to join the first years. Ahead of us, I see Alice at the back of Taylah’s group of villains, Fred and George see her as well “guess she found her own friends.” Fred says. “Will you ever give her a break?” I ask opening the door to a carriage and stepping in. “no. sees a Black, and everyone knows her family is no good.” George says coming in behind me. “She helped us last year and made sure Taylah didn’t get us expelled. She’s good deep down.” I say as the carriage starts to roll up to the castle. The Sorting ceremony brings back memories of my own sorting. “Remember when that was us?” I ask the twins who smile at me knowingly “hard to believe we were ever that small” George says. He and Fred had grown over the summer and were now close to 5 feet tall. I see Delilah standing in the line when her name is called she walks forward. “Greengrass Delilah,” McGonagall says the hat sits on her head for a moment before shouting “Ravenclaw” everyone claps.

Alice  
I barely pay attention to the sorting. Wanting dearly to have some time to myself and get away from Taylah. “That one has to be muggle born” Taylah when “Greengrass Delilah” is called. I ignore her and continue the contemplation of my golden plate. When the feast is finally over I follow the rest of the Slytherins to the dormitory where I instantly retreat into my dorm now labeled second years and collapse on the bed. The next morning, I walk to class alone, as usual, the group that Taylah leads all being in her year. Fred George and Taytum along with the second year Gryffindor’s are in potions with me and share a table. The twins still seem uncomfortable around me but Taytum stays true to herself and tries to engage me in conversation. I don’t answer her but instead, give her a glare and continue to prepare my potion in silence.


	2. The School Year

Taytum  
“Told you she’s not worth the effort,” Fred says as the three of us leave the potions classroom. Lee catches up moments later, “that git,” he says in reference to Snape giving him detention for knocking over a Slytherin’s cauldron on accident. “Are any of you thinking about trying out for the Gryffindor team?” Lee asks shifting topics. “We’re going to.” the twins say in unison. “I’ve been thinking about it,” I say as we emerge into the entrance hall and start out across the grounds to herbology.

Delilah  
My first day of classes proves to be very interesting. Like everyone in my house magic just comes easily to me. I’m deep in conversation with some of my classmates when I see Taytum and the Weasley twins coming up the stairs. I excuse myself and run over to them “Delilah hey. How’s your first day been” Taytum asks when she sees me. “Amazing turns out I’m a natural. I can’t wait to learn more. I’m really fascinated by…” but my words are drowned out by a laugh “you a natural” I turn and see a black haired fourth year Slytherin girl striding up to me. “I always said Ravenclaw was a pushover,” she says stopping in front of me her group laughing behind her, “Tell me little first year. What’s your blood? Cause if I’m right then you have no business here” I stand rooted to the spot my voice gone but taytum saves me “She has as much right as anyone who has magic to study it and hone it.” she says a fierce note in her voice. “Careful Potter,” the girl says in a cold voice that even Taytum shrinks back from but she stays where she is still glaring at the girl “If you think I won’t protect my friends from people like you Taylah then you are very much mistaken. Because I would sacrifice myself for them.” Taytum practically growls looking at the girl Taylah with a dislike like I have never seen. Just then the bell rings and Taytum followed by the twins run to their class while I take off in the opposite direction for charms. Taylah calls after my retreating back, “you better watch yourself mud blood.”

Taytum  
I turn fury as I have never felt before coursing through me but the Twins grab me by the arms and steer me into transfiguration. “Why did you stop me” I growl from my seat. “Because the last thing you need to do” “is get squashed by Taylah” the boys say then go relatively silent as professor McGonagall starts to speak. Later that night when we are all hulled up in the common room for a bit of studying we see the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood posts a signup sheet for tryouts and instantly jump up to put our names on the list. “Is Charlie still playing seeker?” I ask George as Fred puts his name down for beater. “I am Taytum,” Charlie says coming up behind you and ruffling my hair. “Then I have nowhere to try out,” I say slightly sad. “Try out for seeker if you want you can always be a reserve,” Charlie says then leave the common room through the fat lady’s portrait.

Alice  
“you're signing up to play Quidditch?” Taylah says cornering me in the common room after seeing the list for tryouts on the bulletin board. “I am. Because I want to see if I’m good. And it’s another way that I can bring honor to the family.” “or dishonor,” Taylah says but walks away. Once she’s out of sight I walk out of the common room the corridor beyond and start up to the library. I had read about Animagus’s to stem my curiosity and desire to learn but it had only heightened both and now I’m very interested in how to become an Animagus though I know I will be learning about it next year. Once in the library, I start looking on the shelves for any book that contains any information on how to become an Animagus. The one I find is a transfiguration book detailing the potion that must be made and the specific ingredients and steps must be followed or the transformation could go seriously wrong. Carefully and neatly I copy down the potion and all of its instructions. Taking notes on the paragraph before and after the instructions. This was one of the most complex potions I had ever seen which considering I am only in my second year is not surprising. Though I know this will take time to fully understand I make sure that I tuck the instructions into a safe place then return to the common room where Taylah is entertaining a group of Slytherins in how to put an end to the Muggle-born infestation.

Delilah  
“I wanted to thank you for backing me up yesterday with Taylah” I say to Taytum when I see her and the twins in the corridors the next day. “Taylah is the school bully” “She’s a pureblood witch who believes solely in the purity of the wizarding race.” “she’s terrible,” I say “I heard from one of the other first years that she terrorized him and made fun of him on the train.” “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Taytum says watching a black-haired girl push past her head down, Taytum hesitates then follows the girl. I glance at the twins who share a look them follow. “Alice” Taytum says catching up to the girl who jumps slightly and looks at Taytum as though she could inflict serious injury. “Taytum now is not a good time” she hisses then speeds off. “Damn I wanted to ask her about our next prank.” “Delilah could probably help us figure it out” “you just don’t want me asking her but you're right,” Taytum says giving the twins a knowing glare then turning to me. “Want to help us with our next prank?”

Taytum  
Tryouts go well and though I don’t get the keeper position Oliver Wood puts me in the position of chaser along with Alicia Spinnet and Katy Bell. Fred and George make the team as beaters and I couldn’t be prouder. At the first match of the season, we receive a slight shock when we see Alice on the Slytherin team as one of three chasers. The Slytherins flatten Gryffindor with the game ending with Oliver Wood passed out at the bottom of the goal posts having taken a bludger to the head. Alice was arguably the best chaser on the team though she didn’t play with the same manic attention to the violent play that the rest of the team did so it was hard to compare. “Did you see?” “Alice on the Slytherin team” “I saw her” “she can fly.” “but she flattened us.” “I can’t believe it” “of all people to play on the Slytherin team” “I thought she played very well,” I say cutting the twins off before they can take the conversation full circle. “I hope Oliver will be alright” I add as the three of us pass the hospital wing on your way back up to Gryffindor tower to change. By the end of the year, Slytherin Has flattened Gryffindor an all the other teams toughly, thus gaining them the Quidditch cup. With Delilah helping us and the occasional tip from Alice our pranks become more and more refined as the year goes on.


	3. Going Home

Alice  
After my performance on the Quidditch team, Taylah seems to decide that I am bringing honor to the family. Though this pleases her deep down I feel annoyed that she has to constantly take any talent I have for herself. I glance up at the mirror and see that my hair is changing rapidly from red to black to red again as it used to when I was mad. I shake my head and it returns to its usual black, I stand and head out into the corridors to walk off my emotions. I encounter Taytum, the Weasley twins, and the first year Taylah terrorized earlier in the year, “what are you four up to?” I ask after making sure there is no one around. “Trying to decide how to turn these walls Green,” Taytum says turning to me with a slight smile. “This is Delilah. She’s in Ravenclaw, she’s been helping us,” she says seeing me looking at Delilah. “I know who she is,” I say though it comes out harsher than I intended. Delilah flinches slightly and my eyes snap back to her, “ the first rule with dealing with people like Taylah. Don’t show your emotional response to her taunts. It’ll save you. If you don’t respond she loses interest.” I say harshness still in my voice. “Most of the time” I add. “That’s enough.” “You're scaring her,” the twins say both stepping forward to defend Delilah. “Am I?” I ask fury reaching my voice “cause if she doesn’t learn to control herself Taylah will make her wish she never came” the four of them are no longer looking at me but my hair. I sweep it across one of my shoulders its bright red. “Alice?” Taytum asks but I push past her and disappear into the girl’s bathroom and stare at my reflection the red flaring still I splash water on my face and take calming breaths, slowly the color fades and my hair returns to its usual black.

Taytum  
“I’m going to check on her.” “Don’t?” George says looking in the direction Alice disappeared “She should be alone.” “Why? Cause you don’t want me to befriend her because she’s a black?” I say fury coursing through me. “She’s a Metamorphmagus.” Delilah says effectively ending all discussion “she can change her appearance at will. It takes a lot of control. If her hair is changing she’s not in control.” Delilah continues. “So, we should help her.” I say “no,” Delilah says stepping in front of me “she needs to be alone to regain her control or something might happen.” After that night Alice doesn’t help us recalibrate our pranks even when we ask. I suspect that she’s ashamed of her momentary loss of control. The twins, on the other hand, don’t seem as bothered by it as I would have expected though George glances at her worried occasionally. At the end of the year, the Great hall is decorated in green and silver to celebrate Slytherin winning the house cup and the Quidditch cup. On the train, the four of us are talking about all the fun we had and what we’re going to do over the summer. Delilah tells us about how her parents are fighting over her being a witch and her sister isn’t talking to her for the same reason so she isn’t looking forward to the summer holidays. Fred George and I invite her to stay with us over the summer if it ever becomes too much. We’re almost to king’s cross when a note is slipped under our door. I open it and Alice’s neat hand jumps out at me “it’s from Alice” I say and everyone stops talking “I apologize for the last time we spoke. If you ever need help dyeing the corridors let me know. But don’t tell anyone about any of it. Or I will have to pay dearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters


End file.
